It is known, e.g. from German open application-Auslegeschrift DE-OS No. 32 01 391, for example, to attach a dental prosthesis, e.g. a plate, to the residual structure in the mouth of the wearer, e.g. at a crown, by a slide-type connection which comprises a slide-forming female member having a cavity in which a male member is form-fittingly received by the sliding action, the two parts being thereupon retained in their engaged position. The securing device can be a locking pin which is inserted transverse to the direction of sliding action which causes engagement.
In the above-mentioned German patent document, the slide connector utilizes a locking pin which is press fitted into passages of both members and, once inserted, cannot be removed readily, so that should removal be required for any reason, material destruction of cosmetic parts concealing the locking pin which has been press-fitted into place may be required.